Discussion utilisateur:Soap star
♫Messagerie ♫ *N'hésitez pas!!! juste écrivez!!! thumb|I love glee!!! ^o^Bonjour Soap star ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page The Glee Project. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Sombraline (discuter) juin 25, 2011 à 23:26 Présentation Salut ! Tu ne veux pas te créer une page de présentation, par hasard ? Tu n'es pas obligé(e) de raconter ta vie comme moi, mais j'aime bien savoir quels sont les personnages/couples/épisodes/etc des gens... :) Sombraline Problème ? Salut :) Voilà j'ai vu que tu avais ajouté de nombreuses catégories à des pages, mais je voulais savoir si il y'avait un bug ou pas ? ^^ Parce que certaines catégories n'ont aucun rapport avec celles affichées (Haverbrook, Warblers etc avec Idina Menzel par exemple) Voilà ;) Brochy juin 29, 2011 à 11:42 (UTC) C'est pas grave ça bug tout le temps Wikia ^^ Je vais régler ça en supprimant toutes les catégories qui ne devraient pas se trouver sur la page :) Je t'en prie :) Ca me permet de découvrir des catégories dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence ! Moi aussi ^^ Par exemple "Espace des noms", "Fichiers dont le copyright est inconnu" (celui là il est pas mal ^^) Très onne question ! Je vais me renseigner. Par contre là gigantesque beug avec toi. Toutes les minutes tu enlèves une lettre de la page de Cory Monteith ^^" Essaye de te déconnecter puis de te reconnecter pour voir si ça change quelque chose Bug 2 Il déconne pas très souvent mais quand il s'y met c'est dur de l'arrêter. Normalement c'est juste les photos de profil qui se changent toutes seules ^^ Mais j'ai lu qu'il y'avait quelques perturbations mais que l'équipe technique mettait toujours tout en oeuvre pour régler les problèmes. Pour ceux qui est des catégories dont tu as parlé, j'ai trouvé une page qui explique que c'est par rapport aux langues mais j'ai rien compris http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Babel Brochy juin 29, 2011 à 12:55 (UTC) Ta vraiment des gros bugs ^^ Là tu affiches des photos par tout x) Présentation Tu n'aimes pas Blaine, alors je ne t'aime pas. Mais nooon je rigole. On n' aplus quà aller prendre un breakfast at Tiffany's tous les deux, et après on squatte le Gershwin Theater. On est d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, sauf sur Charice et ses injections de Botox (que je déteste), le triangle Finn Rachel Quinn (qui me gonfle) et Blaine, of course. Juste un truc : j'ai vu que tu avais ajouté les catégories de personnages à tous les acteurs du casting... on avait fait exprès de pas les mettre parce que les acteurs ont horreur qu'on les mélange avec leurs personnages. Et en plus si tu mets les 3/4 des pages de ce wiki dans une catégorie ça ne sert plus à rien. Donc je vais les enlever, ne le prends pas mal ! Sombraline Re: Présentation Wowowoooo calmos ! Non seulement le Wiki a buggé et je n'ai pas pu faire de modif pendant un certain temps, mais en plus je suis en internat et le réseau internet craint un peu. Et pour finir je fais des études assez compliquées qui me prennent du temps. Mais là je suis en vacances et chez moi depuis ce midi, donc je reprends progressivement ma vie online. Tu es sûr que ton ordi n'a pas un virus ou un truc comme ça ? Parce que les problèmes que tu as avec le wiki sont inhabituels ! Il lui arrive de bugger, mais en général quand ça arrive tu ne peux plus rien modifier. Mais qu'il s'emballe à ce point, ça ne nous ai jamais arrivé ! Sombraline (pour signer et pour que ton nom apparaisse sous forme de lien, il faut juste écrire trois : ~ ) Cameron Je viens de regarder l'épisode 1 du Glee Project. Mais dis-moi, tu ressembles juste à Cameron ou tu danses aussi comme lui ? :D Sombraline GP Non non on dit "blond" pour un mec, aussi :) Oui premiere fois que je le vois, un site français a mis l'intégralité en ligne avec les sous titre. Mais j'avais déjà vu la majorité. Il me manquait que la répèt de danse en fait. Sombraline GP2 Non il n'y a pas Oxygen en France ! Je l'avais vu par petits bouts sur YouTube jusqu'à ce qu'ils retirent les vidéos. Mais le site en question a uploadé l'intégralité de l'épisode donc ça y est je l'ai vu en entier. Mais booon ce n'est pas très interessant. J'ai regardé parce qu'il y avait Darren. Je regarderais bien ceux avec Jenna, Kevin, Chris et pourquoi pas Max, mais les autres... mouaif. Sombraline Images Ca fait ça sur d'autres pages aussi. Je pense que le Wiki bug, ça va s'arranger tout seul. - Sombraline Non en ce moment les sujets à la mode c'est: #le pseudo-départ de Chord #Le non retour de April et Holly #Le sujet de l'unique épisode à thème Ils ne parlent pas trop des intrigues. De toute façon à chaque fois que j'entends un truc je le mets sur la page Saison 3, soit sur la page elle-même soit en commentaire quand je ne suis pas sûre. Sombraline TGP Le nom qui circule depuis hier c'est Samuel. Certains disent Damian mais bon c'est moins sûr, il a toujours été dans les rumeurs. Ne le marque pas sur la page, et ne fais pas de description please, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir. Je n'ai pas de source je te dis ! C'est juste que depuis hier c'est l'émeute sur internet ! Brochy a entendu Sam, aussi. Dianna Ca fait un minimum trois fois que tu re-ajoutes toutes les photos de Dianna ! Si la page bug, tu pourrais arrêter de la bidouiller stp ? Ca nous empêche de voir les nouveaux commentaires ! Sombraline Sam/Dianna Pour Dianna, j'en ai un peu marre de voir l'intégralité de ses photos dans "activité récente". Et c'est marqué que c'est toi qui modifie sa galerie. Donc si ça bug quand tu essayes d'ajouter une photo, laisse tomber. Pour Damian, d'après Brochy la rumeur vient du fait qu'il était présent à l'un des concerts. Mais ça ne prouve rien. Je pense que c'est Samuel. Sombraline J'ai pas compris ton message. C'est moi que tu appelles "déprime" ? Ah ok ! :D ici on met ça entre étoiles. *déprime* Dans ce cas, mets le entre tirets, -déprime-. Parce que les ", on ne comprend pas. c'est juste un conseil ! Dianna Bon tu as vraiment un gigantesque problème avec la page de Dianna ^^ ^Tu as essayé de la modifier et toutes les photos se sont mises ou tu n'as pas toucher à sa page ? Brochy juillet 13, 2011 à 09:50 (UTC) Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution ^^ Mais c'est chi*nt :( TGP Hey :D J'ai vu que tu avais mis un message sur la page de Sombraline. Elle est partit en vacances hier jusqu'au 24 je crois et elle pourra donc pas se connecter ! Concernant le gagnant (je suis curieuse j'ai lu le message ^^) : ca devait pas être Samuel ? Oo a moins que j'ai loupé quelque chose ^^ Brochy juillet 15, 2011 à 11:02 (UTC) M.A.j : Ouais on avait entendu dur que c'était samuel mais on n esavait pas si c'était à 100%. bon on verra. passe un bon voyage :) M.A.J 2 : Re :) Voilà pour la page TGP, il faudrait éviter de la surcharger ! Parce que là elle foit 3 fois la taille limite ^^" Il faut pas arrêter de la modifier mais juste faire attention. Là j'ai réduit la taille des vidéos pour faire baisser un peu mais elle est vraiment chargée là ! Problème TGP Salut :) En fait je pensais plus à autre chose : On a 2 partie candidats + un tableau. Et les 3 ensembles donnent à peu près les mêmes infos. Je pensais donc à en supprimer un si bien évidemment ça ne te dérange pas. La partie "présentation" me semble indispensable pour les candidats histoire qu'on sache qui ils sont et ton tableau coloré aussi. Je pensais donc à supprimer celle où est marqué leurs villes d'origine, leur âge et qu'on pourrait transférer ces infos dans la partie présentation. Bien évidemment, si tu es d'accord, je me charge de faire tout ce bor***. Parce que si on créer une seconde page qu'est qu'on y mettrait dessus ? Je veux dire on aurait sur une page des infos et les compléments sur une autre ! Sombra" revient le 24 / 25 normalement. Il fait un sale temps en ce moment :/ Brochy juillet 20, 2011 à 12:13 (UTC) J'ai le même problème :S Tu as supprimé le tableau mais j'ai pas eu le temps de noter les infos ^^ Je vais révoquer, noter les infos et re supprimer le tableau. Touche plus à la page pour le moment où on va se rencontrer xD M.A.J : Voilà c'est fait, tout a été remis dans la partie candidat :) Tu peux re modifier comme tu veux mais n'ajoute pas trop de photos ça va encore la chargé sinon ^^ Oula y'a un bug énorme là U-u je vais pu rien toucher et je vais me déconnecter je reviendrais cet après midi. PS : pour ta bannière c'est des suppositions "les résultats" pour le glee project? M.A.J 2 : Le bug est rétablit. Ouf ! TGP Hey :) Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un projet que Norman a proposé ^^ Il nous avait proposé de créer des pages pour chaque épisode de TGP ! Mais sombraline n'est pas trop partante et j'avoue que son argument est plutôt pas mal : Ryan a déclaré qu'il penserait peut être à faire une season 2 de TGP. Dons si on crée les pages (10 puisque 10 épisodes) et qu'en plus y'en à d'autres qui serait probablement créer si y 'a une deuxieme saison ça va être un beau bordel ! Donc a mon avis ça va pas se faire mais on va voir pour faire quelque chose la page est trop grosse ! Brochy juillet 25, 2011 à 12:05 (UTC) M.A.J : Justement ce qu'on veut éviter c'est de créer des pages supplémentaires. Et en plus dans 3 mois ils seront tous tombés dans l'oubli. Tu veux dire dans les parties épisodes, mettre les liens youtube du genre Keep Holdin On - Matheus ? C'est ce que je pense depuis plusieurs jours mais faut que je vois avec Norman avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit ! M.A.J 2 : Norman est en train de le faire. Donc pour l'instant on ne touche plus à la page pour éviter de faire des modifications en même temps ! PS : J'ai un problème avec ton tableau. J'ai essayé de le réduire parce qu'il est coupé mais ça fait un gros paté -_- ... Je ne parle pas de tes déconnections, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, je te parle des "puisque c'est ça je vais arrêter d'écrire des commentaires, moi". Tu aimes Cameron, moi je l'aime pas, bon bah c'est tout, chacun son avis. J'adore Blaine et Brochy le déteste, mais ça se passe très bien. Concernant Dianna on en a déjà parlé : si ça bug arrête d'essayer de rajouter des photos ! Si il y en a une que tu veux absolument mettre, mets-là sur ma page ou sur la page de discussion de Brochy, et on l'ajoutera sur la page de Dianna. J'ai vu les photos de Dianna au moins 20 fois dans l'activité récente. Je sais que ça bug et que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais c'est pas la peine d'essayer encore et encore. Sombraline Potins saison 3 ^^ Salut Soap :) LaMarcus va bien tenir le rôle du petit ami de Mercedes (Marcus). Par contre j'ai essayé de trouver son âge mais j'ai pas encore réussi. Je pense pouvoir le trouver sur un de mes sites références. Ensuite Vanessa Lengies va tenir le rôle d'une cheerleader, Sugar, qui ne sait pas chante et qui est très influençable. On devrait également avoir une autre cheerleader "Sheila", rock'n'roll et rebelle, une sorte de Joan Jett. Et enfin dernier personnage, "Nancy Bletheim" qui s'alliera à Sue dans sa lutte contre les arts. On sait aussi que Brittany, Santana & Quinn vont revenir chez les cheeleaders. Après j'en sais pas plus que ce qui est sur Wikia (j'ai trouvé des petites infos sur un site français) mais généralement on apprend beaucoup plus dans des interviews des acteurs. Justement, j'étais contre le fait de faire ces pages. Y'a minimum 9 des 12 candidats qu'on risque de ne plus voir. Les 3 autres sont : le gagnant / gagnante, le "fan favorite" et peut être une apparition de Marissa comme avait dit Ryan (mais ça j'y crois qu'à 10%) donc j'en voyais pas l'utilité. Ah précision : le wikia anglais n'est pas ta source pour les candidats ? Faut pas croire tout ce qui est marqué. Dès fois, ça fait ... peur. Brochy Saison 3 Il y en a pas mal sur la conversation de Brochy. Que je me souvienne, ce qui est sûr et certain : *Quinn a les cheveux roses. *Blaine va chanter en lead sur "It's Not Unusual" avec les New Directions et sans son unif. *LaMarcus Tinker (21 ans) va jouer le nouveau petit ami de Mercedes. *Vanessa Lengies va jouer Sugar, la nouvelle cheerleader qui ne sait pas chanter. *Chris Colfer a été vu avec l'uniforme des Warblers sur le plateau. (sûrement un flash back) *Il va y avoir une intrigue Blaine/Rachel et Rachel/Kurt. Rachel et Kurt ont une scène ensemble dans le bureau de Emma. *Rachel va chanter du Broadway. Pas sûr : *Damian serait en Irlande alors que le gagnant serait sur le plateau à LA. Du moins on est sûr que Damian était en Irlande le 11. Soit la veille du tournage. *HeMo a déclaré que Brittana allait sûrement tomber à l'eau. Voilà ce dont je me rappelle pour le moment. Si le gagnant du GP tourne je pense qu'on devrait pas tarder à avoir son nom. Au moins par élimination, par rapport à ceux qui sont à LA ou pas. Sombraline MAJ : j'ai vu sur la page de Brochy que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris ce détail : a priori Sugar et Sheila remplacent Rebecca et Marylin. Spoilers DU MAIL POUR BROCHY MAJ : OUCH pleins de spoilers pendant la nuit. Et accroche toi, parce qu'ils sont... O_____O (et ils viennent bien d'une figurante) *Quinn va bruler un piano dans l'épisode 1 (???????????) Contexte : Quinn is with another group, smoking and watching the performance. At the end of it - i'm not kidding- she flicks her cigarette at the piano and the piano goes up in flames. (Quinn est avec un autre groupe, en train de fumer en regadant la performance. A la fin - et je ne plaisante pas - elle lance sa cigarette sur le piano, qui s'enflamme) *Dianna n'a plus les cheveux roses (j'ai une photo que je n'arrive pas à te mettre en lien). Pour celle-là je suis méfiante, on n'est pas sûrs que la photo a été prise après. Elle pourrait dater de plusieurs jours. 10min Après vérification, je crois que cette photo a été prise chez Amber Riley qui a effectivement fait une fête chez elle hier soir. *Darren est en teeshirt rouge/jeans pour le numéro It's Not Unusual *Changement : Apparemment, It's Not Unusual c'est Darren et les Cheerios. Les New Directions sont là mais ne font que regarder. (C'est apparemment ce numéro que Quinn regarde en fumant) Pas de la même source (moins sûr), mais je crois qu'on a plus d'autre choix que de le croire : *Transfers de Blaine à McKinley dans cet épisode 1. FANGIRL EXPLOSIOOOOOON !!!! Re *Quinn n'a officiellement plus les cheveux roses, apparemment c'était pour un temps très court *la fête de Amber c'était pour son déménagement, on s'en fout. *une comédie musicale va se monter à WMHS (confirmée par Lea) *évites les "passe-moi", j'aime pas trop qu'on me donne des ordres. *tu n'as pas les ~ sur ton ordinateur ? ce serait plus pratique que tu signes avec un lien. Sombraline MAJ Je me doute bien que ce n'étais pas intentionel, mais je te le dis quand même parce que ça fait plusieurs fois. Mais je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Sombraline MAJ 2 : c'est quoi la traduction de "dork" ? C'est un idiot dans le sens débile, ou plutôt un nerd ? Je comprends le sens en gros, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un crétin-débile, un salaud ou un nerd-geek. Dork On dit un "souffre-douleur", pas un "souffre-temps". "bien personne socialement inepte, on le dit aussi pour une personne excentrique ou celui qui ne suit pas les tendances" c'est exactement ce sens là que je cherchais. C'est plutôt dans un sens affectif que je l'entends souvent, moqueur mais gentil quand même. J'ai super bien compris. Essaye juste de mettre des points et des majuscules à tes phrases (messages et commentaires) et des virgules, ça changera tout pour les autres. Thanks Sombraline Question J'ai une autre question linguistique ! "Hipster", what does that freakin' mean? Kind of stuff you can't find in a proper dictionnary. Thx - Sombraline C'est super précis ! O_O Merci en tout cas ! - Sombraline S3 Même source que d'hab, mais elle a l'air moins sûre de son coup donc à prendre avec précaution :RUMOR/SPOILER Quinn starts avoiding the Glee Club, but Rachel will convince her to return RUMOR/SPOILER Quinn is supposed to be influenced by Sheila, the Joan Jett thing character, so she dies her hair and blah RUMOR/SPOILER Mike's parents want him out of the Glee Club, Brittany - BrittanashippersRiot- wants to get back together with Artie Sombraline also there're RUMORS Santana will have an affair with Sugar character (Elle a l'air de n'être vraiment pas sûre, ce genre de rumeurs est vraiment à prendre avec précaution parce que ces scènes n'ont pas été tournées, ça ne peut donc pas venir d'un figurant, et personne ne peut rentrer dans la tête de Ryan) Désolée, ce message ne ressemble à rien, je te donne les trucs à mesure qu'ils arrivent. Sheila *Sugar: like a Danielle Staub, only on a secondary level. Affluent, confident and a terrible singer; *Sheila: a modern Joan Jett, with her own Blackhearts (Joan Jett’s band) and tattoos. Joan Jett était lesbienne, donc on pensait que Sheila pourrait l'être aussi. Mais visiblement ce serait plutôt Sugar... si la rumeur est vrai. (n'oublie pas de signer avec un lien) Sombraline MAJ Je l'ai renommée The Glee Project : Saison 1 parce qu'on a la confirmation qu'il va y avoir The Glee Project : Saison 2 Sugtana "Santana et Sugar c'est une grande histoire" ? Pas compris. Qu'est ce que tu as entendu dire ? Sombraline Re: Ouais il y a des rumeurs qui vont dans ce sens + des rumeurs qui disent que Bartie va se remettre ensemble. Mais c'est le genre de rumeurs qui ne sont pas sûres du tout, parce que ça n'a pas été tourné. Celles d'hier c'est des rumeurs fiables parce qu'elles viennent de figurants qui étaient sur le tournage. Mais les histoires de couple on n'en sait rien, et Ryan peut changer d'avis en cours de saison. Moi je ship Sheila + Santana = Shantana. Sombraline Spoilers *RUMOR/SPOILER Quinn sings AC/DC's If You Want Blood ( You've Got It) *Premiere photo de Marcus/Bubba en tenue de footeux. Azimio, sort de ce corps. *Rumeurs à propos de Quick et de Mercedes (junior ou senior ?). C'est un chat qui concerne plusieurs séries, les deux questions qui nous interessent sont celles au dessus et à côté de la photo de Amber Riley. Et à part ça, le 23 août une vidéo va être mise en ligne sur le site de Vogue. Le cast chantera "Fashion" de David Bowie avec Lea en lead. Sombraline Bubba LaMarcus Tinker va jouer le petit ami de Mercedes. Il s'appellait Bubba jusqu'à recemment, mais apparemment ils auraient changé en Marcus. C'est pas sûr. En tout cas on sait qu'il est dans l'équipe de foot, (qu'il ressemble à Azimio comme deux gouttes d'eau) et qu'ils se sont rencontrés pendant l'été, donc ils seront ensemble dans le premier épisode de la saison. On sait qu'il est très attaché à sa réussite et qu'il va la booster dans ce qu'elle entreprend. On ne sait pas s'il fait partie des New Directions. Au pif je dirais plutôt non, on n'a rien eu comme déclaration dans ce sens, alors que pour Sugar et Sheila on sait que ce sera le cas. Sombraline Spoilers *Mike is taking Tina to meet his parents and we're going to see how they feel about Tina not being in a traditional Asian family, cause she's adopted *Bataille de bouffe géante dans le 3x02 Sombraline Spoilers La relation de Tina avec les parents de Mike sera tendue. Après, il parait que ça va être tendu entre eux mais pour une autre raison : elle est Junior et il est Senior. *Ils n'ont pas fini de tourner le 1er ép, donc si ça se trouve la bataille de bouffe est dans le 3x01. *Dianna a de nouveau les cheveux roses (photo) *SONG SPOILER “We Got the Beat” by the Go-Gos. Lea sings. Sombraline *Signe avec un lien s'il te plaiiit. '' Maj *C'est un peu de l'interprétation de ma part, mais je pense que la comédie musicale qui sera montée à McKinley sera une vraie comédie musicale et pas un truc écrit pour l'occasion. Lea a dit que c'était un de ses rôles rêvés, mais que ce n'est pas Funny Girl (oouuuf). Je sais qu'elle adore Sweeney Todd et Wicked, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. *People : apparemment Vanessa Lengies (Sugar) et Cory sortent ensemble. On s'en fout un peu, je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai. J'ai pas trop compris si c'était un vrai truc ou un délire de fans qui veulent les caser ensemble. *Ils ont commencé à tourner l'épisode 2 puisque Idina Menzel est sur le plateau. *Mon moment de gloire personnel Sombraline Spoilers Hey :) Je viens juste de voir ton message où tu me disait de te dire les spoilers que je savais ^^ Vu que je les apprend les 3/4 du temps par Sombraline, je la laisse te les mettre sur ta page de discussion :P Mais si jamais je trouve un spoiler qu'elle n'avait pas je te le mettrais ;) Juste une question concernant les diffusions : Au Canada c'est le même soir qu'aux Etats-Unis où il y'a un jour de différence ? Brochy M.A.J : Ah d'accord merci beaucoup :) Parce que j'avais entendu parler d'une histoire que c'était diffusé le même jour mais pas à la même heure. Ce que j'avais pas compris du tout ^^ Spoiler *AAAAAAAAAAH LINDSAY ETAIT SUR LE TOURNAGE HIER ! C'est une figurante qui a fait une bourde. Elle a écrit à Lindsay sur Twitter "A demain avec -amie n°2- " et le lendemain l'amie n°2 a écrit "tournage de Glee toute la journée", retweeté par la figurante. Donc elles étaient toutes les trois sur le tournage. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle a gagné (je pense toujours que c'est Damian), elle peut juste avoir une apparition. *Idina va faire une prof de McKinley, elle va rester la moitié de la saison. Je t'avoue que ça me gave. Sombraline Regarde cettephoto des filles qui font le numéro de claquettes avec Kurt et Rachel. Maintenant, regarde cette même fille, et regarde en arrière plan à droite. Lindsay (from TGP) is the leader of a new rival school called Pendleton Re Bah on ne sait pas, justement... "Leader d'une autre chorale" ça ne veut pas dire grand chose... les leaders de Aural Intensity ou de la chorale de filles qui ont chanté du Usher aux Nationales, on ne les connait pas. Par contre Blaine et Jesse, on les a vu beaucoup. Donc pour le moment on ne peut pas trop dire. Et on essaye de comprendre comment on pourrait en arriver à voir une autre chorale chanter dans les tous premiers épisodes ! Et on ne sait pas non plus qui a gagné le TGP. La tendance est encore sur Damian. C'est ce que je pense aussi, parce que je pense que le gagnant va rejoindre McKinley et les New Directions, pas une chorale adverse. Mais avec les trois qui dirigent le show, rien n'est sûr ! Deux jours à attendre ! J'aime bien ce que tu as fait avec les pages TGP. J'ai juste une toute petite suggestion : et si tout en haut de la page tu mettais des liens de redirection avec les pages TGP : Saison 1 et TGP : Saison 2 ? Si tu l'as déjà fait, je n'ai pas vu, désolée ! Sombraline The Glee Project Six lignes sans mettre de ponctuation, record mondial battu ! Je suis un peu lourde avec ça, mais je te jure quand tu en mets ça change tout pour te faire comprendre. Je pense que ça se jouera entre Damian et Samuel, plutôt. CONTRE ALEX : Tu as raison, l'épisode dernier RM a dit "Alex est le meilleur chanteur des quatre". Mais il avait aussi déclaré au début "le gagnant n'est ni le meilleur chanteur, ni le meilleur danseur" Or Alex est aussi le meilleur danseur des 4. Et il y a cette histoire d'audition pour ''Tarzan qu'il a passée après l'émission. Et je ne vois pas quelle storyline "à laquelle nous n'avons jamais pensé" il pourrait apporter. Des gays on en a déjà pleins, et les travestis c'est un sujet trop sensible. Ils avaient été obligés de modifier les paroles de "Sweet Transvestite", ils ne vont surement pas amener ce genre de personnage dans Glee. CONTRE SAMUEL : il a dit qu'il utiliserait l'argent du fan favorite pour financer son album s'il gagnait, alors que le gagnant gagne aussi un enregistrement d'album. S'il avait gagné il n'aurait pas besoin de cet argent. CONTRE LINDSAY : elle aurait un autre rôle dans la série. Et c'est la gagnante la plus évidente depuis le début, alors que RM a dit qu'on serait "surpris". CONTRE DAMIAN : il est resté longtemps en Irlande alors que le tournage avait repris. Même s'il ne tourne pas, il aurait pu être à LA pour son contrat, pour commencer à préparer les trucs... et en ce moment il est à LA mais d'après son twitter il ne fout rien à part des soirées entre potes. Alors que le gagnant tourne dès la semaine prochaine. Donc voilà, on a des arguments assez solides contre eux, donc on ne peut pas être sûrs à 100%. Je pense que RM est très intelligent comme tu dis, qu'il peut balancer des rumeurs, ou demander à Damian de rester en Irlande pour brouiller les pistes. On ne peut pas vraiment savoir. Qui eut cru que Alex nous gaverait jusqu'en finale ? Sombraline Rien Non rien de nouveau, moi aussi je me fais ch**r. Mais c'est normal, c'est le weekend. Ah si, tiens, Lea est allée chez le dentiste. Sombraline Photos Lool Soap ! Tu t'es acharné sur ma page de discussion quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait 10 modif j'ai cru qu'il y était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Pour les photo des Warblers ce sont des montages. Va voir la photo de Wesley Montgomery. Pour la photo o! ils sont tout les deux c'est celle de Original Song quand Blaine rassure Kurt qui stress à l'idée de monter sur scène. Et celle de Cameron seul c'est une photo promo de Darren. Me dis pas que tu y a cru ? De toute façon on ne reverra pas les Warblers ! Et puis l'actrice je ne sais pas, je vais regarder aujoud'hui. (j'efface ton message parce que les photos font que la page à du mal à charger sur mon portable) Sombraline Re Ha ha on s'est encore tous fait avoir : deux gagnants. Bon on verra ce que ça donne... Je suis en internat, et comme on est 700 à avoir un ordi et que certains sont de gros geeks hyper callés en informatique, ils prennent tout le réseau et c'est difficile de se connecter. Là je suis connectée parce qu'ils dorment encore, mais c'est rare. Donc je vais voir ma page depuis mon portable. Mais je ne peux ni la modifier ni me connecter à ma session. Sombraline Spoilers *Idina et Lea ont enregistré un duo -____________-' *Rien n'a encore été écrit à propos de Brittana. Mais une petite stolryline est prévue pour plus tard. *l'interview de la mort. Damian et Samuel se battent pour un love triangle avec Dianna parce que 'elle est trop belle'. Tu parles d'un professionnalisme ! Alex appelle Amber "Mercedes" et pense que c'est une bonne idée de lui pondre un frère gay dont elle n'aurait pas parlé à Kurt depuis 2 saisons Sombraline *Chris Colfer : "There’s one storyline that’s kind of controversial that I’ve been trying to pitch to Ryan since mid Season 2 last year. He kept saying, “Maybe Season 3, maybe Season 3.” It is controversial but it does happen every day in school. I’m still pitching that one, and I don’t want to give that one away. But it’s really good. People always ask, “Does it involve Blaine and Kurt.” I’m like, yes it does, but not in the way that they would think." MAJ Pleins de news ! *Alors accroche toi à ton slip, personne ne veut y croire mais des rumeurs de plusieurs sources fiables affirment que le deuxième épisode s'appelle : *roulement de tambour* "I am unicorn" (je suis une licorne). Ca ressemble à une grosse blague mais c'est toujours les mêmes sources et elles hallucinent elles aussi, donc je dirais que c'est du 60% de crédibilité. *Chris Colfer a obtenu sa storyline sujette à controverse et a twitté ce matin : I'm filming something very dangerous and possibly life threatening ''tomorrow for episode 3-02 of Glee...yes, it was my idea. '' *Matthew Morrison est à Altanta donc pas à LA donc il ne filme pas. *Fashion est sortie. Sombraline MAJ On en sait rien, c'est peut etre un épisode avec Brittany, ou le nom d'une chanson... T'es largué mdr, on sait que Chord quitte définitivement la série depuis longtemps, il a refusé le compromis que lui ont proposé les trois affreux. (Ryan, Brad et Ian) Spoilers *Lea a twitté que Rachel pleurait beaucoup dans Glee. C'est bien, elle prend la relève de Kurt -_-' *Promo Saison 3. J'ai failli raler parce qu'il n'y a pas Blaine (et il y a Becky), mais en fait si, il y est. Et pas en Warbleeeer ! *Kurt va chanter All You Get From Love Is A Love Song, de The Carpenters. *Le cast va être aux VMA pour chanter Rehab, Back To Black et Valerie en hommage à Amy Winehouse. *Lea et Idina ont tourné deux "performances". Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais si c'est deux chansons dans le même épisode je meurs. *Sugar devrait bel et bien chanter dans l'ép. 1 ou 2. Sombraline Episodes Saison 3 Hey :) Juste pour te dire, l'épisode 1 dans la saison 3 n'est pas "Je suis une licorne". C'est "The Purple Piano Project". Le 2 eme c'est "I Am Unicorn" qui littéralement veut dire je suis une licorne. Ah ouais je voulais te prévenir, comme tu l'avais déjà fait sur la page TGP, on ne traduit pas les titres des épisodes en français. Donc il ne faudra pas écrire une traduction sur les pages. On attend la diffusion française et donc les titres "officiels" pour renommer les pages. (Aux environs de Decembre / Mars 2011 je pense) Brochy Page Damian Hey :) Voilà je voulais te dire un truc. J'ai vu que sur la page Damian tu avais fait un gros paté sur Damian dans TGP. Ok, je sais que tu adores les pages TGP, que c'est quand même grâce à ça que Damian va être dans Glee, mais personnellement je ne vois pas l'intéret de détailler son parcours. Pour ça tu regardes les épisodes ou la page TGP mais pas besoin de tout détailler, ses partenaires, ses chansons. Pour moi ça n'a rien à faire sur une page Cast. C'est comme si tu allais sur la page Lea, et que tu mettais toutes les chansons qu'elle a chanté hors et dans Glee. Je précise que ce n'est que mon avis et que je sais pas ce qu'en penses les autres. Après si ça leur plait tant mieux mais pour moi ça n'a rien à faare sur une page cast. Mais je voulais te le dire. J'espère que tu le prendra pas mal. Brochy D'accord :D Bon réveil :P M.A.J : Hey :) Tu vas croire que je suis contre toi ^^ (ce qui n'est pas le cas) mais en fait j'ai enlevé le tableau parce que pour 2 rôles c'est beaucoup mieux de mettre "normal". Ca charge moins la page surtout ! Pourquoi par contre tu as mis "Cameron O'Hara" pour son rôle dans Glee ? Tu as trouvé ça où ? M.A.J 2 : Le rôle de Rebecca aurait été abandonner y'a longtemps pourtant O_o En plus il a été dit qu'elle jouerait le rôle de la leader d'une chorale. C'est un site "sur" ça ? Y'aurait une utilité au tableau je dit pas mais là y'à 2 lignes, ça sert pas à grand chose voir à rien du tout xD (de mon point de vue). En plus, dans The Glee Project, c'est pas un rôle qui tient, c'est une TV réalité. Donc en gros il y'aurait ... 1 ligne ^^ Perso je te le dit je suis à 100 % contre M.A.J 3 : Désolé chez moi il est 0:34 chez moi (on est le 27 aout chez moi et chez toi ... le 26 haha xD) si d'un coup je répond plus c'est que je dodote :) Ouais j'ai vu le truc de claquettes. Par contre je peux te demander de mettre "(rumeur)" derrière le rôle de Damian pour le moment ? En attendant confirmation "officielle" parce que comme tu as pu le voir les prénoms changent ... souvent xD Page Lindsay Ouais j'ai vu pour Damian j'y touche pas xD Par contre pour Lindsay la moitié était déjà dans les anectodes ! Et pour le reste ne recopie pas le Wikia Anglais s'il te plait :) Parce que c'est "illégal". Le texte appartient à l'auteur et même le traduire mot pout mot c'est comme si tu "volais l'oeuvre" (c'est dans la charte de Wikia). Et ce qui était pas, je l'ai mis dans anectodes ;) Et je trouve "classe" la photo :D Brochy Alors tu as été sur le site officiel et que tu as copié les "fun fact" ou la présentation ? Parce sur le wikia anglais, ils ont copiés tout simplement les réponses et les ont mis bout à bout comme tu l'as fait. Donc j'ai pensé que tu avais été voir. Toutes mes excuses ;) Mais à l'avenir si tu veux rajouter les trucs comme ça soit tu met dans biographie ou dans le plus gros des cas dans anectodes, pas au début comme ça. Généralement là c'est juste pour dire que c'est un chanteur, actrice américaine (ou canadienne, irlandais ^^) Ah bah chez moi nous sommes le Samedi 27 Août. Je vis dans le futur haha :P (Et le 28 c'est mon anniv". Mais bon on s'en fout xD). Bonne nuit fait de bon rêves (même si c'est pas pour tout de suite) et passe une bonne fin d'après-midi et soirée (ce qui doit plus correspondre à l'heure qu'il est chez toi ^^). Brochy Photos Hey, garçon du passé :P Alors je les trouve très bien :) Beaucoup mieux que les anciennes qu'on avait mis par "défaut" :) Brochy Spoilers Nan, rien en ce moment. *L'épisode trois s'appelera surement "Asian F" et devrait donc être celui où Mike présente Tina à sa famille. *Des rumeurs de Marissa dans Glee sont en train de faire le tour du net, mais rien de certain. Je crois que c'est tout. Sombraline Fille du future :) Salut :) Si je suis encore debout ^^ Demain, je me lève tôt pour me préparer à un repas d'anniversaire avec la famille. Mais je vais essayer de rester éveillé jusque minuit :D Euh voyons ... des lunettes star kid orange ou vert fluo :P BrochyM .A.J : Il est minuit passé en France haha :P